


Take A Bow

by Kurisuta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Ancient Egypt, Dark Magic, Egyptian Magic, F/M, Light Magic, Magic, Magic-Users, Millennium World, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Purification, Shadowrealm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Priestess Kurisuta is called to the side of the Pharaoh. His time in the Shadowrealm has begun to eat away at his body and only her spiritual energy can save him. Atem has always longed to make the foreign Priestess his Queen and now his is chance, when she is alone in his room...
Relationships: Yami Yuugi | Atem/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Fool

“Quickly, Priestess Kurisuta!” Mahad said, leading me into the sick room. “The Pharaoh needs you!”

I bowed and quickly assumed my duties.

I entered the room and gave the order for it to be cleared. Even the guards left us alone.

I sat next to Atem. His golden glow, his light, was going out. His fingertips and toes were going black. The more time he spent in the Shadowrealm and delving in shadow magic, the more it would eat away at his golden soul.

“Oh Pharaoh.” I sighed. “This has become a weakly thing for us. So I’m going to end it. Once and for all. I’m going to give you a gift, make it so that you cannot be consumed.”

I looked at the tattoo on my arm. There were three tic marks. Well. He could have one.

I placed my hands on his chest, and silver light poured from them.

Xxx

The light woke Atem.

It was that woman again. She never said much to him.

She wasn’t one of his priestesses.

Kurisuta was an acquisition from Asia. She lived in the palace and taught her different skills to Mahad and Mana to improve their magic.

Atem had often entertained the thought of asking her into his harem, but he was certain that a proud priestess like her wouldn’t be satisfied as a mere consort.

But he could always make her his Queen.

All this was in his mind as he watched her work.

Then he noticed something was going horribly wrong. Her skin, where the tattoos marked her, was burning and glowing. She was biting back a scream.

Yet still she continued. The healing should be long over.

He tried to move, tried to call out for help.

His body was still, his voice silent.

His spirit was frozen inside him.

He forced all of his strength into the Millennium Puzzle and it glowed and the golden magic slammed her back into the wall.

She slid down, glowing and gasping.

“You damned fool!”


	2. Bold

Why am I a fool?” Atem asked me, helping me up.

“I was trying to save you from the darkness in your heart!” I yelled.

“No one can do that.” Atem said. “I am the Pharaoh. I must delve in the Shadowrealm.”

“But your soul!”

I was frantic. Surely he did not understand. I had to make him understand.

“I know.” Atem said, shocking me. “But I have to do it. For Egypt.”

Xxx

Atem had never had anyone concerned for his soul before. It was nice.

She went through various rituals and ceremonies she could use to purify him.

“I cannot be purified.” Atem said. “This is what it means to be Pharaoh.”

“Then let me share your burden!”

Atem smiled. She was bold.


	3. Ritual

I knelt over the sleeping Pharoah.

He would be angry at me for doing this, but...I had to! His soul! It was such a beautiful, golden soul!

“I’m sorry.” I whispered. “I have to save you.”

I put my hands on his chest.

Silver light pulled into his chest.

Ishizu burst into the room. “Priestess! NO!”

It was too late to stop her. A tattoo burned off my arm, and I fell into the Pharoah’s bed, weakened, but alive.

“I did it.” I whispered, as all went black.

Xxx

Atem caught Kuri in his arms.

He carried her into the healing chambers, hoping his priests could save her.

As he closed his eyes in a pained sigh, the image of her lurching forward, her face brilliant in apprehension of her own success and then—that horrible moment!—when her bright eyes had flickered out.

It had been like the life drained out of her, and then she was lost to him.

Atem gazed at his hands. He could not let this happen. She was precious to him.

And he could not let this woman die.


End file.
